Alucard:The-No-Life-King
by AWOLShinigami
Summary: Driven Insane by the Hidden leaf Naruto kills his only friend, he gets sent to the Konoha Maximum Security Asylum by the Yondaime after "killing" himself and a few people along the way. Thus unknowingly giving birth to something even worse than the Kyuubi, Alucard: The-No-Life-King.
1. Chapter 1

**Alucard: The-No-Life-King **

**Driven Insane by the Hidden leaf Naruto kills his only friend, he gets sent to the Konoha Maximum Security Asylum by the Yondaime after "killing" himself and a few people along the way. Thus unknowingly giving birth to something even worse than the Kyuubi, Alucard: The-No-Life-King.**

* * *

I Own Nothing

* * *

Chapter 1

**_SAIL!_**

**_This is how I show my love_**

**_I made it in my mind because_**

**_I blame it on my ADD baby!_**

Every week since his fifth birthday civilians and shinobi alike would beat him, hurt him, maim him, and burn him, cut off fingers toes, and if a certain medic got a hold of him, castrate him, some of the women would even rape him believing that they would give birth to a new bloodline because of the Kyuubi sealed in the boy's navel, but the Kyuubi always healed him.

Every week he would wake up in the hospital with ANBU guarding the room while Slug Princess Tsunade treated his wounds.

She hated to see him that way, she wanted to take her grandchildren far away from Konoha and never return before the civilians decided to turn to his twin sister Haruka.

But the Yondaime forbade it.

She hated her son-in-law, not only for sealing the Kyuubi into his own son but then calling him a demon blaming him for Kushina's death due to the combined strain of childbirth and the Kyuubi's escape.

She hated her ex-teammate Jiraiya for actually agreeing with the bastard.

She and Orochimaru another ex-teammate were disgusted by it all, which was why Orochimaru had left the village.

Naruto had begun believing that the abuse was just how the villagers show that they love him, they always smiled at him when they hurt him.

So he decided to show he loved them back.

**_This is how an angel dies_**

**_Blame it on my own sick pride!_**

**_Blame it on my ADD baby!_**

He was barely nine years old when he took his first life, which was his first ever friend.

The life of a girl about two years older than him, all he did was do what the villagers did to him with a smile (Not the raping or the burning)

**_SAIL!_**

**_SAIL!_**

**_SAIL!_**

**_SAIL!_**

**_SAIL!_**

**_"Maybe I should cry for help"_**

**_"Maybe I should kill myself"_**

**_"Blame it on my ADD baby"_**

His smile immediately disappeared when she didn't get back up, why was that? He always got back up he realize that the abuse wasn't love, but at the cost of his only friend.

He panicked, he was just about to go get help but the realized that he became a murderer.

He know exactly what happened to murderers, they were sent to jail or even executed.

He knew very few people who cared about him, Tsunade, Haruka, the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, Kakashi Hatake, Anko Mitarashi, and a handful of other Shinobi and civilians whom had known his mother.

So he tried to end it, by jumping from the Hokage Monument which was at least 20 stories high.

_"Maybe I'm a different breed"_

Most people would have died, but then again he wasn't most people.

He awoke in the hospital yet again, but this time something was different about him, his skin had gotten extremely pale, no whisker marks on his cheeks, his sunny blond spikey hair was now black and rested on his shoulders, his teeth the same except for his now enlarged canines, and his eyes brimming with insanity.

"Why am I not surprised?" said Naruto to himself "heh surprise heheheh HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-AHAHAHAHAHAHA".

The boy continued to laugh uncontrollably.

_Maybe I'm not listening_

One of the nurses who passed by Naruto's room decided that that was enough laughing and yelled at him "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU GODDAMNED HELLSPAWN!"

Naruto promptly stopped laughing and looked at the woman, then he grinned at her, it was a menacing grin that sent chills down her spine.

"I remember you, so how's the baby doing?" he asked.

**_So blame it on my ADD baby!_**

The nurse immediately paled, she was one of his rapists, but how did he know she got pregnant?

"I-I-I don't k-k-know w-w-what you're t-t-t-talking about" stuttered the nurse.

"Oh I think you do, the fact that I have a photographic memory lets me remember everything that happened to me, you were enjoying yourself when you did that to me weren't you. It felt good to "milk" the demon didn't it?" asked Naruto, his grin never faltering.

The nurse couldn't say anything.

"You're not originally from Konoha are you?" asked Naruto.

The nurse shook her head no.

"What's your name" he asked.

Normally she would have went along the lines of "you don't deserve to know my name you monster, but now she couldn't help but answer "Marie - Marie Victoria" she replied.

"Alright Marie, what's the baby's name?" asked Naruto.

"Seras, I named her Seras Victoria" said Marie.

"No further questions, you may go" said Naruto.

Marie turned to leave before her head was ripped from her body.

"A shame really, she was very pretty but too fragile for my tastes" said Naruto "Well, time to go take a walk"

**_SAIL!_**

**_SAIL!_**

**_SAIL!_**

**_SAIL!_**

**_SAIL!_**

**_Lalalalala_**

**_Lalalalala_**

**_Lalalalala_**

**_Lalalalala_**

**_Lalalalala_**

**_Lalalalala_**

**_"SAIL!"_**

**_"SAIL!"_**

**_"SAIL!"_**

**_"SAIL!"_**

**_"SAIL!"_**

**_"SAIL!"_**

**_"SAIL!"_**

**_"SAIL!"_**

Eventually another nurse walked into Naruto's room to change the sheets when she saw the blood and head that was separated from the woman's body and screamed this immediately brought the Anbu and the rest of the medical team as well as Tsunade to the room.

'Naruto, what have they done to you to make you like this?' thought Tsunade, of course she already knew what they had done.

Tsunade looked at the head on the ground and recognized who it was, it was that bitch Marie who had raped her grandson, 'and didn't she have a year old daughter?' Tsunade's eyes widened, her grandson was about to go on a killing spree. Regardless if she liked Minato or not, she had to report Naruto.

* * *

**~10 minutes later~**

Sure enough there were massive amounts of blood on the streets of Konoha not to mention the dismembered arms, heads, legs and organs of civilians and shinobi. A majority were kunoichi and civilian women who became mothers of either blonde haired blue eyed children, red haired purple eyed children, or black haired red eyed children within the last year and a half.

The one responsible, a 9 year old little boy with shoulder length black hair, skin as pale as Orochimaru's, glowing red slit eyes, wearing a hospital gown.

Hana Inuzuka a genin was sitting at the local Dango restaurant with her friends; chunin Anko Mitarashi and chunin Kurenai Yuhi.

"Did you guys hear about the Kyuubi kid?" asked Hana, not knowing that Anko was one of the people who cared about Naruto.

"What about him Hana-chan?" asked Kurenai who was indifferent towards the boy.

"Get this, he killed an eleven year old little girl, had a mental breakdown and attempted suicide" said Hana.

"What!? He couldn't have killed Alice, she was his only friend, there has got to be some kind of fucking misunderstanding!" yelled Anko, which startled everyone in the restaurant.

All of a sudden the village's emergency alarm went off and everyone went into panic.

**"ATTENTION KONOHA IS NOW ON LOCKOWN ALL SHINOBI CHUNIN AND HIGHER REPORT TO THE HOKAGE TOWER GENIN ARE TO KEEP CIVILIANS INSIDE BUILDINGS AT ALL TIMES, I REPEAT KONOHA IS NOW ON LOCKDOWN ALL SHINOBI CHUNIN AND HIGHER REPORT TO THE HOKAGE TOWER GENIN ARE TO KEEP CIVILIANS INSIDE BUILDINGS AT ALL TIMES" said the Hokage over the street intercoms.**

* * *

**~2 minutes earlier~**

Minato Namikaze was minding his own business actually doing his paperwork for a change and not using clones when Tsunade burst through the doors.

"Hokage-sama there is an emergency, the village needs to be locked down now!" yelled Tsunade.

"What? Why?" asked Minato.

"It's Naruto Hokage-sama" said Tsunade,

"I don't sense the Kyuubi so what's the issue?" asked Minato.

Tsunade explained what happened to Minato and his mood immediately got better though he didn't show it. Why? The boy had finally snapped and he had a reason for a public execution.

"Hokage-sama I'm afraid that if we don't stop him we'll lose a large amount of civilians and shinobi" said Tsunade.

This made Minato's mood do a complete 180.

"What! But he's only 9 years old, what could he possibly do?" asked Minato.

"That's my grandson, he has the blood of the Senju and Uzumaki running through his veins and is the mentally unstable Kyuubi jinchuriki, there's a lot of fucking things he could do!" yelled Tsunade.

All of a sudden a bloody ANBU shunshined into the room.

"Hokage-sama there is someone murdering large amounts of civilians, jonin and chunin who were nearby and tried to stop him are all dead" said the ANBU before passing out.

* * *

**~1 minute earlier ~**

Naruto sat upon a pile of corpses thinking about what he was going to do when the Hokage found out about what he did, you he be executed? For some reason he didn't give two shits about anything he did.

All of a sudden the village's emergency alarm went.

**"ATTENTION KONOHA IS NOW ON LOCKOWN ALL SHINOBI CHUNIN AND HIGHER REPORT TO THE HOKAGE TOWER GENIN ARE TO KEEP CIVILIANS INSIDE BUILDINGS AT ALL TIMES, I REPEAT KONOHA IS NOW ON LOCKDOWN ALL SHINOBI CHUNIN AND HIGHER REPORT TO THE HOKAGE TOWER GENIN ARE TO KEEP CIVILIANS INSIDE BUILDINGS AT ALL TIMES" said the Hokage over the street intercoms.**

"Well time to start the party" said Naruto, he looked down at his hospital gown "The party can wait, I gots to look my best" said Naruto as he broke into a nearby clothing store.

About two minutes later Naruto walked out wearing a black long sleeve shirt, black jeans and a pair of black sneakers, on his head was a black fedora with a red ribbon on it, he had also wore a pair of dark orange round rimmed sunglasses. All in all, not bad for a 4 foot 9 year old. Naruto hear something and quickly turned around to see a young girl around his age with orange hair sneaking up behind him.

"Hello, I'm Miya what's your name?" she asked.

"My name is…" Naruto didn't want to tell her his real name but he couldn't think of one until he heard a booming voice inside his head **"ALUCARD" ** "Alucard, my name is Alucard" said Naruto.

"That's a funny name, Alucard" all of a sudden Miya gasped.

"What? What is it?" asked Naruto.

"Your name, it's an anagram for Dracula" said Miya.

"Dracula?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah the king of vampires" said Miya.

"Well that's interesting, look at me, I'm Dracula the King of Vampires!" yelled Naruto with his hand spread out.

"Naruto Uzumaki you are hereby under arrest for multiple murders of the people of Konoha", Naruto turned around to see ten ANBU operatives each with their swords poised to strike.

"Can't you imbeciles see that I have company, now I would like it if you would put those down and go away for a while, oh and by the way my name is Alucard" said Naruto.

The ANBU looked at the boy like he was crazy did he just dismiss them like common town folk?

He turned around to talk to Miya, but she had disappeared, this made Naruto angry "Now look what you dumbasses did, you went and scared her away… **Prepare yourself for an eternity in Hell"**.

* * *

Minato had explained the situation and sent everyone out in groups, in his particular group it were, Kakashi Hatake, Anko Mitarashi and Tsunade Senju.

All of a sudden they heard screaming, when they got to the origin of the screaming they went pale on the ground there were nine ANBU who had been bisected and their organs spread out all over the street.

They looked around to see another anbu with a hand coming out of his back, but the person who the hand belonged to, they did not recognize.

"Well ANBU-san you did put up quite a fight but I don't think you'll last another five minutes, so I'll give you a choice. Die a painless silent death or I do what I did to the others? Choose wisely because you can't change your mind at the last minute" said Naruto, his grin wider than ever.

"G-g-go to h-h-hell you fucking monster!" said the Anbu.

"Evisceration it is then" said Naruto as he proceeded to rip out his intestines, stomach liver and all other organs needed to live except for the lungs, Naruto's eyes gleamed as the man screamed his last breath.

* * *

TBC


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys, AWOL here, otherwise known as Rachel, so I have just found out that Shinigami (Haru) has an unhealthy obsession with Linkin Park and Awolnation, so he may not update for a while.

Anyways we have opened up a forum called Custom Kekkei Genkai Database where you all are free to make up your own Kekkei Genkai whether it's body based, chakra based, spiritual, or doujutsu.

By the way I am currently writing new chapter's for Son of the Kyuubi and Alucard: The No Life King which should roll out within the next two weeks. And about Alucard's (Naruto's) paring, I really don't know.


	3. Please Read!

Hey guys, Shinigami/Haru here or as my friends call me Professor X on the count of X being the first letter of my real name.

So I'm down to six people for the three-way, that's right not a harem but not a pairing. the first has already been decided, Ameyuri Ringo the only known female of the seven mist swordsmen.

The others will be put into a poll.


	4. PLEASE READ

Hey guys

Unfortunately I will not be uploading new chapters for a while, I learned just yesterday someone very important to me passed away yesterday so AWOL will be taking over.

Thank you for those who understand and others can go somewhere


End file.
